Recomponiendo la HIstoria
by Deuteros
Summary: La primera de una serie de viñetas llamadas "Recomponiendo la HIstoria" Que puede unir mas a una castaña y un pelirojo, que un tonto profesor de DCAO.
1. Chapter 1 Cartas en Febrero

**Hola! ¿Aun se acuerdan de mi? pues bueno, regreso por fin después de una larga ausencia mas de cuatro años en los que deje de escribir, pero las musas regresaron, y las ganas de escribir también, en estos años, muchos lectores han marcado mis historias, o me han agregado como autor favorito, algunos me han dejado comentarios sobre algunos de mis fanfics, muchas gracias, apartir de hoy publicare una serie de viñetas que escribi hace años y que tenia en el baul, espero les gusten, y mientras vere que me dictan las musas y la inspiración, para escribir algo nuevo, si, sobre los cabezotas como siempre, por que aunque HP termino, los RH+ ganamos, y aunque JK ahora salga con que dice mi mama que siempre no, para mi la historia romantica de Harry Potter siempre fue protagonizada por Hermione y Ron, asi que espero les guste y dejen comentarios.**

**Recomponiendo la Historia.**

**La vida es una historia que se escribe con tinta indeleble, una vez escrita no se puede borrar, pero…..en el mundo de la magia debería de poder corregirse lo que se hizo mal, si eso fuera posible solo imaginen lo que hubiera pasado si…..**

Hogwarts, 14 de febrero de 1991.

Gilderoy Lockhart agradecía en el gran comedor a algunas alumnas que le habían enviado una felicitación por el día de los enamorados, Harry y Ron vieron con extrañeza a Hermione quien tenía una mirada extraña y una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara y no dejaba de admirar a su profesor.

-Dime por favor que tú no fuiste una de esas tontas- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione no contesto, simplemente trato de ignorar a su amigo y de cambiar de tema, para su mala fortuna esta vez Ron estaba de lo más receptivo y tomo ese silencio como un si.

Una Hora mas tarde el aula de DCAO estaba repleta de alumnos que escuchaban la lección impartida por el profesor.

-Las criaturas tenebrosas acechan en la oscuridad esperando encontrar victimas en quienes saciar su sed de sangre, por ello necesitamos saber defendernos….- decía el profesor.

Ron bufo mientras su profesor hablaba ganándose una mala mirada de parte de la castaña quien de inmediato volteo embelesada para seguir escuchando la clase, mientras que Harry miraba aburrido al pizarrón, los tres sabían que esa clase era un autentico fraude, pero una miraba al profesor como si fuera el ser mas brillante sobre la tierra, otro lo miraba con apatía profunda y uno mas extrañamente se había convertido en un defensor de los profesores brillantes y miraba con molestia al profesor que tenia enfrente.

-Es un idiota incompetente- murmuraba el pelirrojo.

-Dime algo nuevo- contesto Harry.

-No se como Dumbledore se atrevió a contratar a alguien así-

-Ni yo- respondió el moreno.

-En mi larga carrera como ferviente defensor de la justicia me he enfrentado a las más tenebrosas de estas criaturas…..el secreto es una adecuada preparación y enfrentarlas con valor….nada de miedo, solo decisión y bravura- decía el profesor.

-Seguro- decía Ron con sorna.

-Como la vez que se enfrento a los peligrosos duendecillos y salio huyendo- agrego Harry.

-Los únicos reconocimiento que tienen este payaso son de esa revista para niñas- dijo Ron.

-Shhhhhh- los interrumpió Hermione mirándolos molesta.

-Es la verdad y lo sabes- dijo Ron.

-Algunas personas queremos escuchar lo que dice- respondió ella cortante.

-Debería darte rabia- dijo Ron.

Hermione esta vez no se molesto en responderle, reanudo la boba sonrisa, mientras miraba de nuevo al profesor.

-En una de mis expediciones a Transilvania tuve que enfrentarme a uno de los seres más malvados y repulsivos que se puedan imaginar-

-Snape- dijo una voz al fondo del salón.

Todos los chicos rompieron en una estridente risa, mientras que las chicas que miraban al profesor los miraban molestas, Lockhart quien en principio se sorprendió de la gracia de uno de sus alumnos, ahora trataba de solucionar el incidente.

-Chicos el profesor Snape no es malvado- dijo Lockhart.

-Solo es repulsivo- dijo otra voz.

Las risas se reanudaron esta vez más fuerte, incluso algunos de los Slytherin comenzaron a reírse.

-Severus no es repulsivo- dijo Lockhart.

-Repelente- dijo una voz al fondo.

-Insalubre- dijo Harry en medio de una fingida tos.

-Harry- chillo Hermione reprendiéndole.

-Al menos Snape es buen profesor- dijo Ron –idiota, repulsivo, repelente e insalubre pero es mejor que el pelmazo este- murmuro Ron lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Hermione lo escuchara.

La castaña bufo enfadada y no volvió a mirar a Ron en toda la clase.

-Le has tomado mania a Lockhart- decía Harry.

-Es un idiota descerebrado, los gemelos podrían dar mejor la clase- respondió Ron.

-Oye- dijo ofendido Fred que junto a George venían atrás de ellos.

-Pero en algo tienes razón, nosotros podríamos dar una clase más decente- dijo George.

-Ese pelmazo lo único que capta es la atención de todas las chicas de la clase- dijo Fred.

-¿Y para que quieren ustedes la atención de las chicas?- dijo Harry.

Los gemelos no se molestaron en responderle a Harry, solo miraron a Ron, sonrieron y los adelantaron.

-Todos los chicos a quienes les gusta una chica están en contra del tonto- dijo Fred.

-Hasta Ron- dijo George –eso no quiere decir más que…-

-Hermione debe de ser de las chicas que lo admiran- dijo riendo Fred.

-Pensé que Hermione seria inmune a la sonrisa de Lockhart- dijo George.

-Hermione es una bruja que siempre sorprende- respondió Fred riendo.

-¿Por que sorprendo?- dijo la castaña que había escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

Los gemelos la miraron y dudaron un instante antes de responder.

-Pensamos que tú odiarías las clases de Lockhart- dijeron.

-¿Por que iba yo a odiarlas?- pregunto.

-Por que es un fraude- dijo George.

-Un pelmazo que solo sabe sonreírle a las chicas- dijo Fred.

-Ustedes también, ¿Por qué a todos les parece tan mal profesor?- dijo la castaña antes de alejarse.

Varias horas mas tarde, en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Es más torpe y malo con la varita que yo- decía Neville.

-Con mi varita rota puedo hacer mejores hechizos- decía Ron.

-Siempre dice que sabe hacer todo- decía Seamus.

-Y todo le sale mal- agrego Dean.

-Por su culpa tuve que tomar la poción crece huesos- dijo Harry.

Hermione solo bufaba molesta mientras escuchaba a los chicos hablando mal de Lockhart.

Seamus, Dean y Neville subieron a las habitaciones de los chicos de segundo dejando solos a Harry y Ron, quienes de inmediato se fueron a sentar con la castaña que evito dirigirles la palabra.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- dijo Ron al ver que no les había dicho ni un hola.

-No me gusta que hablen mal de los profesores- respondió ella secamente.

-Eso no es hablar mal, eso es…decir la verdad- dijo Ron.

-Tu…..tu no eres precisamente un alumno modelo- respondió ella.

-Pero el si es un fraude modelo- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione estaba a punto de responderle, cuando los gemelos hicieron su entrada a la sala común y apenas vieron a Harry comenzaron a cantar.

"Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche, y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece, quisiera que fuera mío por que es glorioso, el héroe que venció al señor tenebroso".

Ron y los demás estaban llorando de risa, Harry miraba a los gemelos con rencor, durante horas había recibido las burlas de sus compañeros, y ahora que ya todos parecían haberlo olvidado, los hermanos de Ron habían comenzado la burla de nuevo, Hermione sonreía discretamente, aunque de vez en cuando miraba hacia donde estaba Ginny, la hermanita de Ron que estaba mas roja que un tomate y trataba de esconderse tras un libro.

-Quieren dejar ya de cantar esa tonta canción- decía molesto el moreno.

-Vamos Harry, es graciosa- decía Ron.

-Y original- decía Fred.

-A algunos chicos podrán decirles que tienen ojos verdes como esmeraldas- dijo George.

-O como aceitunas- dijo Fred.

-Pero tu los tienes verdes "como un sapo en escabeche"- comenzaron a cantar los gemelos, mientras los demás se destornillaban de risa.

-Tómalo por el lado bueno, al menos a ti te escribieron algo- dijo Ron un poco desanimado –a mi ni eso-

Harry aburrido de las burlas subió a su dormitorio.

Hermione se había escondido una vez más tras uno de los libros de Lockhart.

-Un paseo con la Banshee- escupió Ron.

Hermione le dedico una dura mirada y volvió a la lectura.

-Seguro que la derroto con su sonrisa ganadora del premio corazón de bruja- añadió el pelirrojo.

La castaña cerró su libro de golpe y subió las escaleras sin despedirse de Ron dejando el libro en la butaca.

El pelirrojo se sentó, tomo el libro de la castaña y comenzó a hacer su redacción de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sin la ayuda de Hermione era una labor mas que desagradable, por que implicaba tener que leer uno de los capítulos del libro.

"Y ahí estaba, tétrica y terrorífica, la banshee caminaba hacia mi, de su boca comenzaron a salir las tan temidas palabras LA MUERTE TE….. pero antes que pudiera terminar su sentencia saque mi varita y conjure mi patronus, un pavo real plateado se dirigió hacia la mujer cadavérica que huyo despavorida ante mi presencia".

-Un pavo real, que patronus más ridículo- dijo Ron –apuesto a que ese tonto no es capaz ni de calentar agua usando su varita.

Media hora mas tarde Ron estaba más que aburrido después de terminar de leer el último capitulo para su redacción.

"los aldeanos estaban temerosos, pues tres de ellos habían muerto tal y como la espectral mujer les había dicho, se negaban a salir de sus casas apenas comenzaba a ponerse el sol, sin embargo apenas me vieron y escucharon que ya la había enfrentado y que había huido se pusieron de rodillas suplicando por ayuda, yo estaba solo de paso, pero quienes como yo somos fieles defensores de la justicia, tenemos la obligación de proporcionar nuestros bastos conocimientos para lograr la destrucción del mal, así que dedicándoles una sincera sonrisa me comprometí a ayudarles-

-Debieron de ser unos aldeanos muggles, ningún mago creería en ese fraude- decía Ron mientras cerraba su libro. –Me rindo, mejor le pediré a Hermione que me ayude mañana, espero que se le pase el enojo-

Ron subió las escaleras a los dormitorios de chicos, apenas había llegado y se encontró a un Harry, pálido y sudoroso, que le contó lo que le había revelado el misterioso diario, como ya no podían hablar con Hermione, ambos chicos se fueron a sus respectivas camas, Ron, intento leer un poco mas del libro de Lockhart antes de dormir, pero cuando lo abrió resbalo una nota.

Era una caligrafía bastante pulcra, sin embargo no era de nadie conocido, quien la escribió parecía que había dibujado cada una de las letras.

**R**enunciando a todo por un buen fin.

**O**lvidándose de si para darlo todo.

**N**unca renuncia a la lucha.

**A**unque el peligro sea mortal.

**L**ogra vencer un reto magistral.

**D**ecidido enfrenta siempre a su rival.

Ron doblo cuidadosamente la nota y la guardo en su baúl muy bien escondida, aquella noche soñó con caballeros, castillos y princesas, al otro día, bajo muy temprano y dejo el libro en el lugar donde la castaña lo había dejado. No hubo mas criticas para Lockhart, las burlas para Harry siguieron un par de días mas, pero ahora el trío estaba entretenido en buscar la historia de Hagrid, después de todo, a Ron Lockhart ya le agradaba mas, o por lo menos se divertía mas criticándolo que enojándose, mientras que Hermione parecía mas interesada en buscar respuestas que en mirar bobamente a un tonto profesor.


	2. Chapter 2 Baile de Navidad

**Recomponiendo la Historia.**

**La vida es una historia que se escribe con tinta indeleble, una vez escrita no se puede borrar, pero…..en el mundo de la magia debería de poder corregirse lo que se hizo mal, si eso fuera posible solo imaginen lo que hubiera pasado si…..**

**Hogwarts, Baile de navidad.**

-Odio ser pobre- se quejaba un enfadado Ron Weasley.

-Ron….ehhhh….bueno…- decía Harry.

-Vamos dilo…es espantosa- decía Ron mientras se miraba al espejo y veía la túnica de gala que su madre le había comprado.

-Yo….ehh…no es….bueno….un poco..- decía el moreno.

-Mátame- decía Ron –eso será mas digno que bajar así-

Harry trataba por todos los medios de darle ánimos a Ron, pero la verdad es que encontraba esta tarea un poco difícil, pues la túnica que la señora Weasley le había conseguido, era…mas que horrible, el ni muerto se habría puesto algo así, desde el día que la recibió el se había ofrecido a prestarle a Ron galeones suficientes para poder comprar una nueva, pero el pelirrojo se negó a recibir el préstamo argumentando que ya le debía muchos galeones.

-Anímate Ron, en el baile apuesto a que nadie notara tu túnica-

-Seguro, si les aplico un hechizo cegador a cada uno de los asistentes nadie me notara- respondió de mala gana el pelirrojo.

Después de que Ron se quejo al menos por media hora mas, por fin bajaron para encontrarse con Parvati, quien le dijo a Ron que su hermana lo esperaría a la entrada del gran salón. El pelirrojo

-Pobre Padma- dijo Parvati a Harry.

-La túnica no esta tan mal…solo es…..diferente- dijo Harry.

-Ni el profesor Binns hubiera usado de joven algo así- dijo ella.

Una vez que llegaron al gran salón Ron aun seguía molesto y su acompañante parecía querer que se la tragara el calamar gigante, pues apenas alguien veía a Ron no podía sostener la mirada sin sonreír, lo cual tenia ya muy molesto al pelirrojo.

-Vamos Ron anímate- dijo el moreno.

-Me animare solo si veo que Crabbe y Goyle llegan con túnicas rosas-

-Parecerían un par de cerdos alados- dijo Harry.

-¿Y Hermione?- pregunto Ron.

-No se si vendrá, no quiso decirnos quien era su acompañante.

-¿Crees que alguien la invito?- dijo Ron.

-Estaba muy misteriosa y desde hace horas no la veo-

-Yo la pude haber invitado, pero se porto muy grosera- dijo el pelirrojo que miraba insistentemente la escalera principal.

-Ron, le diste a entender que en seis años no te habías dado cuenta que era una chica, ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?- dijo Harry.

-Yo….-

-Señor Potter- dijo la profesora McGonagall –usted y su acompañante deben de estar ya reunidos con los otros campeones-

-Nadie me lo había dicho profesora- respondió el moreno.

-Ustedes son los que abrirán el baile- dijo ella.

-¿Baile?- respondió el.

-Esto es un baile, por si no se había dado cuenta-

-Pero…yo no…yo no bailo- respondió el.

-Usted tiene que bailar..es la tradición-

-Pero..es que…no se bailar-

-Pues bailara Potter-

-Yo no…- trato de decir Harry.

-Un Gryffindor no hará quedar mal a su casa, así haga usted el ridículo, cumplirá con la tradición y bailara-

Harry y Parvati se dirigieron al lugar donde los demás campeones estaban con sus parejas, era el ultimo de los lugares en el que el quería estar, ver a Cedric "mala suerte" Diggori no le hacia nada de gracia, el era el que debía de estar con Cho, si no se hubiera tardado tanto, el es quien debería de estar al lado de ella, el que bailaría con ella, si no hubiera sido por que era obligatoria su asistencia jamás hubiera asistido, solo faltaba uno de los campeones.

-No puede ser- dijo Parvati.

Harry pensó que ella se refería a que Cho era la acompañante de Cedric, así que no le hizo caso a su pareja.

-Hermione Granger- dijo la chica.

-Ehh- dijo Harry mientras volteaba.

Harry se quedo boqui abierto, su mejor amiga lucia radiante, como una princesa de cuento de hadas, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era, estaba acostumbrado a verla en el uniforme escolar y cargada de pesados libros y el cabello enmarañado, nada mas distinto a la imagen que veía, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que su acompañante que la esperaba al pie de la escalera era nada mas y nada menos que Viktor Krum.

Hermione le sonrió y comenzó a bajar y ahí supo que a alguien no le haría nada de gracia el verla así en el baile, bueno, no verla así de hermosa, sino verla acompañada de otro.

-Esa túnica podría haber pertenecido al abuelo de mi tatarabuelo- dijo Malfoy despectivamente apenas vio a Ron.

-Hurón mal parido- dijo Ron en respuesta alejándose de ahí de inmediato, pues los Slytherin ya se habían dado cuenta y comenzaban a reírse.

La puerta se abrió y los campeones comenzaron a entrar con sus parejas, los Slytherin apenas vieron a Harry comenzaron a hacer comentarios burlones, sin embargo apenas entro Krum al lado de Hermione se quedaron mudos, ni Draco ni Pansy fueron capaces de encontrar algún insulto para la castaña, ella estaba pendiente de todas las miradas y una de las primeras que quería ver era la de sus amigos, la de Harry la había dejado satisfecha, si se había quedado tan sorprendido era por que la encontraba bonita, ahora solo faltaba la de Ron, pero jamás vio a su amigo.

Ron por su parte estaba esperando la entrada de Harry a quien compadecía en lo mas profundo de su corazón por tener que bailar, ya se había hecho a la idea de que Hermione no asistiría al baile, no la había visto llegar y estaba seguro que lo de que ya tenia pareja solo lo había dicho por que estaba molesta por el por el comentario que le había hecho, sin embargo se quedo sin palabras cuando la vio del brazo de Krum.

No se quedo a observarla, se perdió entre la multitud olvidándose de su pareja a la que dejo sola, que derecho tenia el de estar con su mejor amiga, ese búlgaro no tenia derecho alguno, no la conocía, además era mas grande que ella y…..de seguro que no tenia buenas intenciones, además solo faltaba verle la cara de pervertido para darse cuenta que quería aprovecharse de ella, no podía ser que ella siendo la alumna mas brillante del colegio no se había dado cuenta de que el…de que el…de que el lo mas seguro es que quería vigilar a Harry para sabotearlo y ella le estaba dando esa gran oportunidad.

El primer baile comenzó, y ahí estaba Harry, sintiendo que hacia el ridículo mas grande de su vida, Parvati era la que lo guiaba y el lo hacia todo mal, veía a Hermione y se preguntaba en donde demonios había aprendido a bailar y se maldecía por no haber aprendido el también, pero mas rabia le daba el ver a Cho en los brazos del "mala suerte".

La cena comenzó, y por primera vez en su vida a Ron no le importo la oportunidad de poder pedirle a los elfos lo que el quisiera, ni que hubiera de todo cuanto le gustaba, su mente ahora solo estaba ocupada con dos cosas, lo primero era la forma en que hacer que Hermione se diera cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era un completo error, y la segunda la forma de castigar a Viktor Krum por haberse atrevido a invitar a su Hermione al baile. Ron apenas probo bocado, nada mas tenia ojos para la mesa de honor en donde no perdía detalle de los gestos que el búlgaro tenia con la castaña, ni de las sonrisas que ella le enviaba, finalmente la cena termino, las mesas desaparecieron apenas Dumbledore chasqueo los dedos, y la orquesta que se había contratado comenzó a tocar, las parejas comenzaron a invadir la pista de baile, por supuesto que ni a Harry ni a Ron les interesaba en lo mas mínimo el bailar, para disgusto de sus parejas, Parvati fue la primera en abandonar a Harry, mientras que Padma veía a su hermana y miraba enojada a Ron que no había tenido la galantería siquiera de buscarle una silla, así que aburrida le dejo y fue junto a su hermana que no tardo nada en pedirle a su nuevo acompañante que le consiguiera un amigo para su hermana.

Hermione por su parte estaba muy divertida, jamás había recibido la atención de un chico y ni hablar que este no era cualquier chico, era una celebridad, y estaba segura que era la chica mas envidiada de todo el colegio, sin embargo había algo que le molestaba, se sentía incompleta, había estado con Harry unos momentos, pero no con Ron, no había visto al pelirrojo desde que termino la ultima clase, así que apenas termino la música se fingió cansada, localizo a sus amigos y le pidió a Viktor que le trajera alguna bebida, y mientras ella se acerco a sus amigos, ambos lucían de lo mas molestos y aburridos, Ron apenas la vio y lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a cuestionar que su pareja fuera Viktor, Harry no se metió en la discusión, los argumentos de su amigo pelirrojo eran de lo mas tontos, ella le recordó que apenas lo vieron en el colegio quien se moría por un autógrafo era el, lo cual puso furioso a Ron, la discusión termino, cuando ella se levanto y se marcho dejando a su interlocutor con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando Viktor encontró a Hermione ella estaba de lo mas molesta, el la invito a dar un paseo por los jardines, ella miro a lo lejos al pelirrojo y acepto, apenas habían salido Viktor busco el lugar que le pareció mas adecuado para sentarse junto a ella y conversar, la castaña ya estaba menos molesta, Viktor era bastante agradable, poco a poco el comenzó a acercarse, cada vez mas, ella sabia cuales eran las intenciones de el, y sin embargo no se alejo, después de todo no tenia nada de malo, ella no tenia novio y el por lo que le había contado tampoco tenia novia, así que finalmente sus labios se juntaron, apenas sintió el primer contacto se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error uno del que ya se arrepentía y estaba segura que tarde que temprano lo pagaría caro, tratando de evitar ser grosera se separo rápidamente, Viktor parecía estar feliz, ella sin embargo no lo estaba, siguieron conversando un rato mas y cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde ella se fingió cansada para que el la acompañara a las escaleras.

Harry se había quedado platicando unos momentos con Cedric, Ron por su parte estaba demasiado enojado para esperar a su amigo, así que emprendió la marcha rumbo a la sala común, ahí encontró su butaca favorita vacía y decidió quedarse un rato, estaba solo, pues los alumnos que entraban se subían de inmediato a sus habitaciones, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro la persona con la que menos ganas tenia de estar, ella lo vio y no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, cerro la puerta y sin decir ni una sola palabra se dirigió a la escalera, apenas se disponía a subir el primer escalón cuando la voz de el la detuvo.

-¿Te divertiste mucho con ese tipo?-

Eso la enfureció, no era culpa de ella el haber aceptado a Viktor, la culpa era de el y solo de el por ser tan tonto, tan despistado, tan grosero, tan cobarde, tan…tan…tan Ron.

-Si me divertí mucho- respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Seguro que entre baile y baile, te pregunto cosas de Harry- escupió el.

-Tienes cosas más interesantes que decir que el tema Harry- respondió ella.

-Seguro….si el idiota apenas puede articular palabras entendibles-

-No es un idiota- bramo ella.

-Ni siquiera sabe decir tu nombre-

-Hay otros más idiotas- dijo Hermione.

Ron supo inmediatamente que se refería a el y por primera vez no le importo que le llamaran idiota, después de todo ella tenia razón, el había sido demasiado idiota para dejarla ir con otro.

-No debiste ir con el el baile- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pues la próxima vez ya sabes que hacer- grito ella.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya lo sabes, la próxima vez que haya un baile invítame antes que nadie y no como tú ultimo recurso- dijo ella y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Ron supo que era el momento de "ahora o nunca", así que rápidamente la tomo por el brazo antes de que subiera mas escalones.

-Nunca fuiste mi ultimo recurso- dijo el.

Hermione no supo que contestar, jamás pensó que el seria capaz de decir algo después de que ella le dijera que hacer en el próximo baile.

-No sabia por que no era capaz de invitar a una chica al baile, pensaba que era por vergüenza, pero ahora se por que ninguna me parecía perfecta para mi- dijo el.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Por que la única con la que realmente me interesaba estar eres tu- dijo el en voz mas baja.

Ron sentía como la sangre se agolpaba en su cara, sus orejas le ardían, símbolo inequívoco de que estaban rojas, y sin embargo ya había comenzado y no podía detenerse.

El pelirrojo espero a que ella volteara a verlo, lo miraba fijamente y se mordía los labios, en sus ojos vio que no había molestia, había alegría, el se acerco lentamente, ella no se alejaba, el respiro profundamente tomando valor para lo que iba a hacer, y así torpemente junto sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione recibió su segundo beso de la noche y entendió por que el beso de Viktor le había parecido un gran error, ella no lo deseaba, este era el único beso que deseaba y por fin lo había tenido.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que había una tercera persona en la sala que veía la escena y sonreía, después de todo para sus amigos había sido una gran noche, que importa que no bailaran, ni la discusión horas atrás, esto lo hacia olvidar todo.

-Ejem- fingió toser el moreno.

-Harry- dijeron ambos chicos poniéndose más rojos de lo que estaban.

-Felicidades- murmuro entre risas mientras pasaba junto a Ron y se dirigía sin verlos a los dormitorios de los chicos.

-Después de todo el baile no fue tan malo- dijo el.

-En absoluto- dijo ella mientras sonreía.


	3. Chapter 3 Cuando la vida se te va

**Recomponiendo la Historia.**

**La vida es una historia que se escribe con tinta indeleble, una vez escrita no se puede borrar, pero…..en el mundo de la magia debería de poder corregirse lo que se hizo mal, si eso fuera posible solo imaginen lo que hubiera pasado si…..**

Hogwarts marzo 1 de 1997.

Los recuerdos corrían libres por su mente, escenas que se sucedían una a otra, sensaciones vividas, algunas frescas en su mente, otras que creía ya olvidadas pero que seguían presentes, quería abrir los ojos y levantarse, pero no podía, un miedo intenso lo invadió, quizás ya era tarde, muy tarde para poder hacer algo, algo que había pospuesto desde hacia casi dos años, quizás ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de decir lo que tanto deseaba, quizás había perdido la oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas y tratar se recomponer su historia.

Desde que la conoció cometió errores, el primero fue juzgarla la ligera, solo por la primera impresión, si bien era cierto que la primera impresión era imborrable, es falso que la primera impresión te muestre como es una persona en realidad, y eso le había pasado con ella, no era una cerebrito insoportable, le bastaron un par de meses para darse cuenta que esa era solo una de sus tantas personalidades.

La había hecho llorar cuando la llamo así, en ese momento no se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, error que provoco después que ella estuviera en peligro mortal cuando ese troll entro al baño donde ella lloraba, pero después de todo ese error se había quedado atrás cuando ellos la salvaron para después forjar una amistad sólida.

Lo malo de todo era que ese no había sido el único error, solo uno mas en la extensa lista de errores que el había cometido con ella, discutían muy a menudo y todo por que a el le costaba reconocer que por lo general ella siempre tenia razón en todo lo que decía, el no podía quedarse callado y aceptar que estaba equivocado, tenia que defender su punto de vista aunque fuera con discusiones sin sentido, por que le costaba tanto trabajo aceptar que ella tenia razón, pero de hecho la pregunta perfecta era por que le pasaba eso únicamente con ella, hubo muchos mas errores en ese primer año, pero ninguno con consecuencias serias.

Sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y los errores continuaban, el se había dado cuenta de lo importante que se había vuelto ella en su vida, pero aun era muy pequeño para darse cuenta del verdadero significado de ello, en ese segundo año se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañas a alguien cuando no esta, de lo mucho que echas de menos los regaños y las discusiones, pero ahora sabia que eso no era lo que el echaba de menos, la echaba de menos a ella, a su presencia, con doce años no te das cuenta de lo que en verdad significa la muerte, ahora si que estaba consiente de saber lo que era eso.

Es la no existencia, el saber que no volverás a ver a esa persona, el saber que no volverás a escuchar su voz, el saber que la has perdido y que ninguna magia será capaz de devolvértela, trataba de abrir los ojos, pero no podía, se esforzó mucho en hacerlo, trato de abrir la boca y tampoco podía, la desesperación lo invadió, a medida que mas recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

Parece mentira que cuando vas creciendo los errores se hacen mas graves, que a pesar de que vas acumulando experiencia vuelves a cometer los mismos fallos, tropiezas una y otra vez con la misma piedra, una vez mas la volvió a lastimar, si, ella había tenido una muy pequeña parte de culpa en esa ocasión, pero el tuvo la mayor parte, después de todo los gatos y las ratas son solo animales que por mas educados que estén no pueden ser juzgados como personas, y sus dueños no pueden ser responsables por todo lo que cometan.

La había tratado muy mal y no le importo, estaba furioso por que el gato de ella se había comido a su mascota, de nada valió la amistad, dejo de hablarle, y cuando lo hacia era sin dirigirse a ella, pero con palabras destinadas a hacerla sentirse mal y lo había logrado, la había hecho llorar una vez mas y esta vez había disfrutado en hacerlo, recordar esto lo hizo sentirse mal, muy mal, todo había sido un error, su rata no estaba muerta, había fingido su muerte culpando a un inocente tal y como había hecho 13 años atrás, y el había caído en ese juego y sin desearlo también había culpado a una inocente a la que había castigado.

Y que es lo que había pasado, solo unas palabras habían bastado para que ella lo perdonara sin pensarlo, pero aquellas palabras no habían sido las adecuadas, el decir que la ayudaría no era lo que el debería de haber dicho, pero por alguna razón solo con ella le costaba mucho decir lo debido, con nadie mas le pasaba así, podía ser necio y testarudo, pero con ella eso se elevaba mucho mas de la cuenta.

Ella no había corrido con su otro amigo para que la consolara, lo había elegido a el y solo a el, el que la hacia llorar y rabiar, con el que mas peleaba, pero en ese instante no se dio cuenta de ello.

Ahora, precisamente ahora se daba cuenta de detalles que pasaron inadvertidos en su momento, esa mirada que le había dirigido 3 veces, una por cada año de estudio, primero cuando estaba por sacrificarse por su mejor amigo en primer curso, otra cuando se entero que había entrado a la gruta de las acromantulas para conseguir información y otra cuando se puso de pie para decir que defendería con su vida la de su amigo.

Los años podrán dar experiencia pero parecía que en el eso no operaba, al contrario su cuarto año con ella había sido el principio de todos los errores mas graves, el no era petulante ni engreído, ese año le habían comenzado a gustar las chicas, chicas a las que no conocía, era inmaduro, tanto como para no darse cuenta de sus verdaderos deseos, tanto como para hacer las cosas de la peor manera y en el peor momento, ella había tenido razón, lo había hecho como un ultimo recurso por que no tenia pareja, ahora quizás ya era demasiado tarde para reconocer que debajo del enojo de su mirada había algo mas una chispa de decepción mezclada con tristeza, había sido muy tonto para no darse cuenta en ese momento.

Muy tarde reconocio que la única persona con la que el quería estar en ese baile era con ella, se había dado cuenta cuando la chica ya tenia una pareja, su reacción fue tan inmadura como todas las reacciones que tenían que ver con ella y en vez de tratar de componer las cosas lo único que logro fue arruinar una gran noche y hacerla llorar una vez mas, esa noche en la sala común su mirada era ya no de tristeza y decepción, ahora era la desesperación de estarle dando la información que el tanto necesitaba y que fue muy tonto para no reconocer.

Ella había sido tan clara como el cristal "la próxima vez invítame antes que nadie y no como tu último recurso", esa noche le pareció solo un reproche, pero ahora le parecía tan claro, no solo era un reproche ni palabras dichas gracias al enojo y la rabia era un "invítame por que yo aceptare".

Había sido tan tonto para no darse cuenta, si, aun era muy joven, era lo suficiente adulto para poder entrometerse en una batalla contra el mago tenebroso mas temible de todos los tiempo, pero no lo suficiente para aceptar que ese día, al verla del brazo de otro se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por ella no solo era amistad.

Al año siguiente no había cometido errores muy significativos, pero tampoco se dio cuenta de lo obvio, de lo importante que un beso de buena suerte puede ser, de la importancia de un comentario tan sutil al que no le presto atención "eres peor que…." Se lo había dicho a su otro amigo cuando este fue torpe en consolar a una chica que sentía algo por el.

Pero lo peor había sido cuando estaban en la enfermería, los dos habían sido heridos, el por esos cerebros y ella por la maldición lanzada por un mortifago que a todas luces intento matarla, ambos pudieron no haber salido bien librados de aquella batalla, ese era el momento justo para darse cuenta de las cosas, de haber hecho lo correcto, pero no fue así.

Una año mas había pasado y los errores de verdad importantes comenzaron, todo empezó con una leve punzada de envidia y celos por los halagos dirigidos a su amigo, pero la tormenta se desato cuando su hermana le revelo algo que el deseo jamás escuchar, ella se había besado con alguien, con alguien que afirmaba siempre solo era su amigo, ahí habían empezado los verdaderos problemas, ahí fue cuando en verdad y por primera vez en su vida quiso hacerla sufrir, hacerla sentir tan miserable como se sentía el, en vez de hablar, de preguntar, lo que hizo fue lo mas tonto que pudo hacer, liarse con otra, una por la que no sentía nada, una a la que solo utilizaba como un arma para castigar a quien si le importaba de verdad por una "traición" cometida dos años antes.

La hizo llorar mas veces que en todos los años anteriores juntos y gozo haciéndolo ahí si se dio cuenta del daño que hacia y se sentía satisfecho, ahí si se dio cuenta del significado de reproche en las miradas que ella le dedicaba, de cómo su mirada se hacia acuosa cada que los veía a el y a su novia en esas intensas sesiones de besos que se daban en la sala común solo para que ella las viera, en las veces que ella salía de prisa solo para evitar mirarlos.

Quizás ahora ya era muy tarde para decir aquellas palabras tan necesarias, ahora ya era tarde para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amiga y de que estaba consiente de todos los errores que había cometido, intento una vez mas abrir los ojos y no pudo, intento una vez mas decir algo, esta vez sintió que lo lograba, pero no pudo mas y cayo en la total inconciencia.

-Err…ii…oon…-

Cuado despertó estaba desorientado, se vio abrazado por sus hermanos y padres que estaban a su lado, después por Harry y hasta el final vio que estaba ella, sintió que su corazón se estrujaba por dentro como si alguien lo apretara muy fuerte, ella estaba ahí, sin importar todo lo que el le había hecho ahí estaba ella mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos sin atreverse a acercarse, la enfermera ordeno a todos que salieran para que el pudiera descansar, pero ella estaba tan callada en ese rincón que la enfermera no la vio y salio acompañando a los demás y hablando con sus padres.

Ella se levanto, se iba a marchar, ahora no, no podía cometer un error mas, no después de sentir que su vida se apagaba.

-Hermione- dijo el con voz ronca.

-Ron- dijo ella entre un sollozo mientras se acercaba –yo…creí que no querrías verme-

-Perdóname- dijo el mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-¿estas bien?- dijo ella pensando que el pelirrojo deliraba.

-Por todas las veces que te he tratado mal, por las que te he hecho llorar, por llevarte la contra aun cuando tienes razón- dio el pelirrojo rápidamente.

-Ron ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ella confundida.

-No podía despertar, solo pensaba en ti y en todas las cosas malas que te había hecho- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ron….olvídalo- dijo ella con la mirada más cristalina.

-No…no quiero olvidarlo…quiero recordarlo para no volverte a hacer llorar- dijo el.

Hermione no dijo nada, la voz no le salía, solo apretó la mano de el mientras dejaba que las lagrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas.

-Descansa Ron- dijo ella mientras soltaba su mano y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

El pelirrojo cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente, ya era hora de terminar con los miedos y los secretos, de dejar que sus inseguridades arruinaran todo, ya era hora de demostrar por que era un Gryffindor.

-Espera- dijo el tomándola de la mano.

-Debes descansar- dijo ella.

-Hay algo mas que quiero decirte- dijo el.

-¿Qué es?- dijo ella mientras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente.

-Eres tú a quien amo-

-Ron- dijo ella en un susurro.

-No es Lavender ni nadie mas, siempre has sido tu- dijo el.

Dos personas miraban sonrientes a la pareja mientras escuchaban lo último que había dicho el pelirrojo.

-Eh…ustedes tres fuera, el señor Weasley debe descansar- dijo la enfermera.

Hermione estaba apunto de salir cuando rápidamente esquivo a la enfermera para acercarse a Ron y darle un beso en los labios, para después salir, Ron sonrió, no le hacia falta la respuesta de ella, la castaña lo había dicho sin palabras, cerro los ojos para ahora si poder descansar.

Al día siguiente como era normal el y Hermione habían tenido una muy larga charla en la que el tenia muchas cosas que explicarle a la castaña, después ella se marcho para que el pudiera hablar con Lavender, esa tarde cuando la rubia llego a la sala común traía los ojos muy rojos y miraba a la castaña con rencor, Hermione intento sentirse mal por ella, pero era imposible dejar de sonreír.

Al día siguiente Ron aun estaba en la enfermería, pero ahora tenia compañía, o al menos la tendría por unos días, su hermana había sido llevada la noche anterior a la enfermería por Harry, una serie de ronchas le habían salido en la frente, no le tomo nada saber quien era la causante y mas cuando leyó lo que estaba escrito en la frente de Ginny.

"Chismosa"

Ron sonrió, si, había perdido demasiado tiempo, pero por fin había hecho lo correcto, la batalla contra Voldemort continuaba, pero ahora el tenia alguien por quien luchar y a quien proteger, tenia muchos sueños que cumplir y eso era lo único que le bastaba para desear que la guerra terminara y que Voldemort fuera derrotado.


	4. Chapter 4 Todo basta

**Recomponiendo la Historia.**

**La vida es una historia que se escribe con tinta indeleble, una vez escrita no se puede borrar, pero…..en el mundo de la magia debería de poder corregirse lo que se hizo mal, si eso fuera posible solo imaginen lo que hubiera pasado si…..**

Hogwarts marzo 1 de 1997.

Un solo instante es suficiente para darte cuenta de que cuando una persona es importante todo basta si ella esta presente.

En ese momento se sentía como si estuviera rodeada de dementores, como si toda la felicidad se hubiera ido para siempre, lo que había pasado en estos meses no era nada comparado a lo que ahora sentía, la rabia, las lagrimas derramadas eran ahora tan insignificantes.

Como es que no se dio cuenta antes, como es que dejo que esto pasara, meses sin dirigirse la palabra, meses perdidos que ahora le parecían irrecuperables, el orgullo no valía para nada ahora.

Todo había comenzado un par de horas antes cuando ella se encontraba en la sala común al lado de su mejor amiga, su jefa de casa había entrado y de inmediato se dirigió a donde ellas estaban para darles la noticia, apenas escucho las palabras de su profesora sintió que su alma se congelaba de inmediato y se comenzaba a hacer pedazos, tardo un instante en reaccionar y salio corriendo rumbo a la enfermería.

Ahí su mejor amigo le relato lo que había ocurrido, detalle a detalle, no la dejaban entrar a verle, la enfermera hacia lo que podía, decía que el peligro mortal había pasado, pero aun no sabían cual era el daño que el veneno había causado, era imposible de determinar hasta que no despertara.

Después de escuchar eso ya no supo mas, se sumió en un mundo de reproches y dolor, en un mundo frió y triste poblado de dementores que le recordaban lo que había hecho a lo largo de seis años.

Por que no pudo ser distinta, por que no pudo ser mas simpática, por que siempre tenia que ser mandona y autoritaria, por que tenia siempre que ser incisiva y tener siempre la razón, por que tenia siempre que decirle a los demás que era lo correcto, por que tenia siempre que decirles a los demás lo que tenían que hacer, por que tenia siempre que corregirles hasta el mínimo detalle.

Siempre había sido así, desde pequeña le había gustado hacer todo perfecto, sus padres la alentaban a ello, a ser la mejor y que es lo que había logrado, ser una niña de once años de lo mas solitaria que podia ser, no tenia amigos en su colegio, pero eso había cambiado, ahora tenia amigos que estaban siempre con ella, pero su soberbia le hizo no darse cuenta de que a ellos los presionaba siempre para que hicieran lo que a ella le parecía lo correcto.

Así era ella siempre presionando, siempre argumentando y al final siempre discutiendo, no importaba que discutieran, por que al final siempre terminaban juntos, eso le hacia tener seguridad en que lo que hacia era lo correcto, después de todo lo hacia por su bien.

Ahora la perfección, la excelencia y todo eso le parecía nada, para que quería una vida obteniendo siempre el reconocimiento de los demás, obteniendo los galardones que el colegio pudiera darle, siendo la alumna modelo, para que quería tener siempre la razón, eso ahora era inútil, no significaba nada.

Había tenido todo y lo había dejado perder, por primera vez se había dado cuenta de sus errores, de esos que había dejado en el olvido, de aquellos que había cometido solo por que su miedo la había orillado a ello.

Si, le gustaba discutir con el, pero no era solo por que tenia la razón y el se equivocaba, era algo mas, era por ser notada, era por tener su atención, después de todo a nadie le importaba si existían los snorcacks de cuernos arrugados, pero contradecirle le hacia estar presente al menos unos minutos en su vida, le hacia que el se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, le hacia ganarse su atención completa al menos lo que duraba la discusión, aunque esa discusión no fuera civilizada y si a gritos.

No sabia aun como era que el sombrero la había puesto en Gryffindor, el lugar a donde los valientes de corazón van, si era una cobarde, por que tenia tres años de haberse dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por uno de sus amigos era mucho mas que una simple amistad, por que se había dado cuenta desde esa ocasión que el era especial para ella.

Se dio cuanta gracias a una de sus peleas, esta vez ella no había tenido tanta culpa, pero su gato al parecer si, y había devorado a la mascota de el, o al menos eso era lo que parecía, al final esto no fue cierto, pero el enojo de el y su alejamiento le hicieron darse cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba y de que se había enamorado con tan solo 13 años de su amigo.

Tanto luchar por ser la mejor y ahora estaba avergonzada de ser lo que era, se comparaba con otras chicas y siempre salía con la moral baja, encontraba a las demás mas bonitas, mas lindas, con mejor cuerpo, con mejor carácter, y se preguntaba como es que seria capaz de hacer que el se fijara en ella, así que como decidió que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para el llamaría su atención provocándolo y molestándolo.

Pero dos años antes se había dado cuenta de que quizás por primera vez en su vida estaba equivocada y que realmente tenia la atención de el, y no por que lo molestara, lo vio enfurecerse al verla con otro en el baile, lo vio cambiar de la adoración desmedida al desprecio y casi odio total hacia el que durante años fue su mayor ídolo, y todo por que, por que había salido con ella, desde ese día, aunque no volvieron a discutir sobre el tema del baile noto que se molestaba cada que el nombre de ese otro salía a la conversación, lo vio muchas veces el año anterior estar expectante cada que ella escribía las interminables cartas que le enviaba a su amigo búlgaro.

Cartas que por cierto las escribía frente a el solo para molestarlo si es que el le había hecho algo antes, o solo por tener su atención si es que ella quería sentirse querida.

Siempre había sido certera en sus respuestas, si alguien le preguntaba ¿Quién descubrió los doce usos de la sangre de dragón? no respondía un mago británico, ni respondía un mago anciano de larga barba blanca, ni respondía un director de Hogwarts, no señor, ella respondía El descubridor se llama Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y bla bla bla bla bla.

Pero con el no había sido clara, no le daba la respuesta que el tanto necesitaba, le daba pistas que para un intelecto tan superior como el de ella eran las suficientes para que el se animara a hablar.

Y por que…por que para ella los celos de su amigo bien pudieran ser otra cosa, celos de amigos, miedo de perder a la amiga, sentido de competencia cualquier cosa menos celos, se sentía muy inferior comparada con cualquiera de las chicas y ese había sido su principal error.

Cuando tenia 13 años pensaba que tenia todo lo que quería, todo lo que siempre había deseado, incluso tenia dos "hermanos que siempre deseo" Ginny y Harry ocupaban esos lugares privilegiados, era la mejor no solo de su promoción sino de todo el colegio en décadas. Era la preferida de casi todos los profesores que habían tenido, pero ese año se dio cuenta que todo eso no le bastaba, su ausencia se lo había dicho.

Todo bastaba para sentirse completa aun lo mas pequeño pero solo bastaba cuando el estaba ahí, y ahora, estaba ahí sin sentido en el ala de enfermería del castillo, había sido envenenado, apenas la rápida reacción de Harry lo había salvado, ella pensó que nunca terminaría de agradecer al moreno por haber olvidado devolver el bezoar en la clase anterior, mas aun, jamás terminaría de adorar el misterioso libro del príncipe que le había dado a Harry la respuesta fácil con que la derroto y que ahora había salvado la vida del ser mas importante para ella.

Que tonta y orgullosa había sido para permitir que esto hubiera llegado tan lejos, para permitir que la situación entre ellos los hubiera separado, debió de haber renunciado a su orgullo y enfrentarlo, saber que era lo que le pasaba, que era lo que ella había hecho para molestarlo tanto y haberle hecho cambiar, debió de enfrentarlo para que el supiera de cuanto le molestaba y le lastimaba que el se liara con Lavender, debió de haberle confesado su mas importante secreto.

El pelirrojo se movió y murmuro una frase.

-Err…ii…oon…-

Nadie los corrió, pero Hagrid que recién había llegado para ver a su amigo propuso que era mejor que ellos tres salieran para que la familia se quedara a solas, nunca se sintió con menos ganas de abandonar esa estancia, pero no había otra salida, las horas se le hicieron eternas hasta que al día siguiente muy temprano junto con Harry fueron a visitarlo, por lo que Molly decía había pasado una noche tranquila y la enfermera daba muchas probabilidades de que el no quedara con ningún daño.

El comenzó a abrir los ojos y de inmediato todos se levantaron de sus lugares para ir a su lado, todos menos ella que se quedo ahí en un rincón, después de todo aun no sabia si el deseaba verla, estos últimos meses parecía ser ella la ultima persona a la que el quería ver, pero eso no importaba si el estaba bien.

Uno a uno los visitantes lo abrazaron, hasta que sin proponérselo hicieron un hueco donde el la veía perfectamente, la enfermera ahora si comenzó a echarlos para que ella pudiera revisarlo y el tuviera reposo, así que lentamente y en silencio se puso de pie para retirarse, apenas había dado un paso cuando escucho su nombre.

La castaña dio la vuelta para mirarlo, era la primera vez en semanas que escuchaba que el la llamaba.

-Ron- dijo ella entre un sollozo mientras se acercaba –yo…creí que no querrías verme-

El estaba extraño, al principio pensó que era alguna extraña reacción por todas las pociones que le habían dado, pero no era así, le estaba pidiendo perdón, y esa era una palabra que parecía no estaba en el vocabulario de Ronald Weasley, hasta que finalmente ella comprendió que al igual que ella el estaba arrepentido por lo que había pasado entre ellos estos últimos meses.

-Descansa Ron- dijo ella mientras soltaba su mano y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

El la tomo de la mano antes de que ella se fuera y lo siguiente que escucho la dejo sin palabras.

-Eres tú a quien amo-

-Ron- dijo ella en un susurro.

-No es Lavender ni nadie mas, siempre has sido tu- dijo el.

La enfermera la apuraba a salir, a ella y a Harry y Ginny que se habían colado de nuevo y habían presenciado la confesión de Ron, estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió que debía de hacer algo antes de salir, así que rápidamente escapando de la enfermera regreso para darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

Al día siguiente.

-¿Por qué Ron?- fue lo primero que dijo ella cuando se quedaron solos.

-Por que soy un idiota- dijo el evitando mirarla –por que te besaste con Krum y yo…actué como un imbecil-

Hermione comenzó a entender, Ron estaba tan decepcionado de ella que comenzó a castigarla, técnicamente ella nunca le había mentido, Viktor y ella eran solo amigos, pero jamás le había tenido la confianza para contarle que se habían besado, ella sabia que el lo tomaría mal y quería evitar mas problemas de los que de por si ya tenían.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto la castaña.

-Por que estaba decepcionado, pensaba que…que me habías traicionado, siempre diciendo que solo eran amigos…. Yo nunca pensé que se hubieran besado- dijo el.

-Solo fue una vez y yo….me arrepentí en ese mismo instante- dijo la castaña.

-Me dolió que me lo escondieras- dijo el.

-No quería que peleáramos- dijo ella -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Pensé que era poca cosa para ti- dijo el.

Hermione cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza, el lo tomo como una mala señal.

-Eres tan inteligente, tan bonita tan….- decía el.

-Tan estupida- escupió ella.

Ron no sabia como tomar aquello ultimo.

-¿No te das cuenta?, yo tenia miedo de decirte que estaba enamorada de ti, por que también me sentía muy poca cosas para ti- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nunca serás poca cosa para nadie- dijo Ron.

-Ni tu tampoco- dijo ella.

-Parece que fuimos un par de bobos- dio el mientras acariciaba su mano.

-Estuvimos a punto de perdernos- dijo ella.

-Yo…quiero pedirte que…- dijo el.

-Antes debes de hacer algo- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo haré, estoy seguro que vendrá hoy- dijo Ron.

-Yo siento lo mismo por ti Ron- dijo ella.

El se incorporo para tratar de besarla, ella sabia que estaba mal, al menos hasta que no rompiera con su novia, pero había esperado tanto para este momento que la prefecta perfecta que había en su mente prefirió guardar silencio, estaban a punto de besarse, cuando escucharon que alguien entraba.

-Soy su novia y hasta ahora me entero, es una desconsideración de todos- decía Lavender a la enfermera.

-Silencio señorita Brown o la sacare inmediatamente- dijo la enfermera.

Hermione le dio un pequeño apretón de mano para desearle suerte antes de marcharse e inmediatamente se fue, para Ron el romper con Lavender fue mas incomodo que nada, más por la escenita que ella estaba haciendo y que parecía divertir a la enfermera, pero tenia que hacerlo, no podía cometer más errores, al menos no con Hermione.

Una hora mas tarde Lavender miraba con rencor a la castaña en la sala común, aunque Ron no se lo había dicho el motivo por el que la había terminado era ella y solo ella, no era tan tonta para no darse cuenta que siempre mientras la besaba a ella no apartaba su mirada de la castaña, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que la terminara, pero prefirió engañarse que afrontar la realidad y el envenenamiento de su ex novio no fue mas que el empujón para terminar su relación.

Un par de horas antes de la cena la sala común se lleno de risas, pues a Ginny Weasley sorpresivamente se le había llenado la cara de granos que formaban un letrero en su frente, Harry fue el primero en notarlo, la pelirroja miraba con rencor a su amiga, pero cuando recordó los meses que la soplona de Marieta había pasado con sus granos, miro a la castaña suplicante, Hermione solo movió los labios diciendo un par de días antes de que la risa le ganara.

Todo basta cuando estas al lado de la persona que te hace sentir completo y ahora ambos lo estaban.


End file.
